geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Boudicca
Boudicca war eine britannische Königin und Heerführerin der Iceni in den frühen Jahren der römischen Besetzung Britanniens. Am meisten bekannt ist sie durch ihren erfolglosen Aufstand. Familie Boudicca war die Ehefrau von Prasutagus, einem König der Iceni, beide hatten zwei Töchter, die Prasutagus nach seinem Tod zu seinen Erbinnen bestimmte. Geschichte Cassius Dio und Tacitus sind sich einig, dass Boudicca von königlicher Abstammung war. Dio beschreibt sie als "im Besitz größerer Intelligenz, als sie oftmals zu Frauen gehört". Weiterhin berichtet er, sie wäre groß gewesen, mit hellrotbraunem, hüftlangem Haar, einer rauen Stimme und einem stechenden Blick. Er erwähnt auch, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit eine goldene Halskette trug, eine bunte Tunika und einen dicken Umhang, der von einer Spange gehalten wurde. Beim Einzug der Römer in Britannien hatten die Iceni unter Prasutagus sich locker mit ihnen verbündet, ohne jedoch ihre Eigenständigkeit aufzugeben. Bereits 47 n.Chr. hatten sie rebelliert und waren besiegt worden, behielten jedoch ihre Unabhängigkeit. Cassius Dio schrieb, Prasutagus hatte lange und in Wohlstand geherrscht, und laut Tacitus benannte auf dem Totenbett den damaligen Kaiser Nero neben seinen beiden Töchtern zu seinem Erben. Damit wollte er wohl verhindern, dass sein Reich und seine Familie bedrängt werden würden. Doch statt dessen wurde das Reich von den Römern überfallen und die Iceni wurden versklavt, als wären sie Kriegsbeute. Boudicca und ihre beiden Töchter wurden gefangen genommen, erstere peitschte man aus und letztere wurden vergewaltigt und die Ländereien der hochrangigen Iceni-Männer wurden konfisziert. Laut Cassius Dio fand man schließlich angebliche Gründe für den Krieg, indem man vorgab, das Gold zurück holen zu wollen, dass Kaiser Claudius den Britonen gegeben hatten. Weder Dio noch Tacitus erwähnen die Behandlung, die den Iceni, Boudicca und ihren Töchtern nach Prasutagus' Tod zuteil wurde, als Gründe für den Aufstand. Statt dessen schieben sie alles auf die brutale Rückforderung der angeblichen Schulden durch die Römer. All dies geschah, während der britische Gouverneur Gaius Suetonius Paulinus in Nordwales kämpfte. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob ihm die Ereignisse bekannt waren, ob er sie befohlen hatte. Die Texte von Dio deuten an, dass der Zivilist Seneca dafür verantwortlich war. Es wäre auch unwahrscheinlich, dass man eine Legion zu den Iceni gesandt hätte, wo zwei von ihnen schon auf Anglesey kämpften und zwei weitere in ihren Garnisonen stationiert waren. Tacitus beschreibt, dass es gegen den Willen der Veteranen geschah, statt dessen ergriffen die Bewohner von Camulodunum die neuen Siedler, verjagten sie aus ihren Häusern und von ihrem Land und nannten sie Gefangene und Sklaven. Der Aufstand 60 oder 61 n.Chr. führte Gaius Suetonius Paulinus einen Angriff gegen die Insel Mona, eine Zuflucht britischer Rebellen und Festung der Druiden. Die Iceni verbündeten sich mit den benachbarten Trinovanten und anderen Stämmen, um zu revoltieren. Boudicca wurde als Anführerin gewählt. Gemäß Tacitus sagte sie diese Worte zu ihrer Armee: : "Nicht als Frau von edler Abstammung, sondern als eine aus dem Volk, räche ich die verlorene Freiheit, meinen ausgepeitschten Körper, die vergewaltigte Keuschheit meiner Töchter ... Dies ist die Lösung einer Frau; was die Männer angeht, können sie leben und Sklaven sein." Laut Tacitus ließen sie sich von Arminius inspirieren, dem Cherusker, der die Römer aus Germanien vertrieben hatte, und ihren eigenen Vorfahren, die Julius Caesar aus Britannien vertrieben. Dio berichtet, dass Boudicca zu Beginn eine Form von Weissagung benutzte, indem sie einen Hasen aus den Falten ihres Gewandes freiließ, die Richtung, in die er floh, interpretierte und die Göttin Andraste anrief. Das erste Ziel der Rebellen war Camulodunum, die frühere Hauptstadt der Trinovanten und zu dieser Zeit eine römische Kolonie. Die dort lebenden römischen Veteranen behandelten die Einwohner schlecht und ein Tempel für den früheren Kaiser Claudius machte die Stadt zum Ziel von Feindseligkeiten. Die römischen Einwohner forderten Verstärkung an, doch der Prokurator Catus Decianus sandte nur zweihundert Hilfstruppen. Boudiccas Armee überfiel die schlecht befestigte Stadt und zerstörte sie. Sie belagerten die Verteidiger zwei Tage lang im Tempel, bevor er fiel. Der spätere britische Gouverneur Quintus Petillius Cerialis, der damals die zehnte Legion kommandierte, versuchte die Stadt zu befreien, erlitt aber eine überwältigende Niederlage. Nur die Kommandanten und einige Reiter konnten entkommen. Der Prokurator Catus Decianus floh daraufhin nach Gallien. Als die Neuigkeiten von der Rebellion Suetonius erreichten, eilte dieser mit seinen Truppen nach Londinium. Londinium war eine relative neue Siedlung, die nach der Eroberung 43 n. Chr. gegründet worden war, aber schon zu einem florierenden Wirtschaftszentrum herangewachsen war. Suetonius wollte dort eine Schlacht schlagen, doch aufgrund seiner geringen Truppen entschied er sich, die Stadt zu opfern, um die Provinz zu retten. Londinium wurde den Rebellen überlassen, die es niederbrannten und jeden ermordeten, der nicht mit Suetonius geflohen war. Verulamium wurde als nächstes zerstört. Historiker vermuten, dass in den drei Siedlungen zwischen siebzig und achtzigtausend Menschen getötet worden sind. Tacitus berichtet, dass die Briten kein Interesse am Sklavenhandel hatten, nur am Töten. Dios Berichte geben mehr Aufschluss darüber: die adligen Frauen wurden an heiligen Orten aufgespießt, ihre Brüste abgeschnitten und ihnen in den Mund gestopft, vermutlich um Andraste zu opfern. Gegenschlag der Römer : Siehe auch: Schlacht von Watling Street Während Boudiccas Armee ihren Angriff in Verulamium fortsetzte, sammelte Suetonius seine Truppen. Laut Tacitus hatte er die 16. Legion und einige Abteilungen der 20. Legion, die 2. Legion folgte seinem Ruf nicht und die 9. Legion war damit beschäftigt, Camulodunum zu retten. Dennoch konnte er beinahe zehntausend Männer versammeln. Suetonius und seine Männer stationierten sich an der Römerstraße, die jetzt als Watling Street bekannt ist, einen Wald im Rücken. Sie waren stark in der Unterzahl, gemäß Dio hatte Boudicca zu dieser Zeit etwa 230.000 Mann versammelt. Dies sollte jedoch skeptisch behandelt werden, Dios Aufzeichnungen stammen von späteren Erzählungen und antike Quellen erhöhen gewöhnlich die Zahl der Feinde. Boudicca befehligte ihre Truppen von ihrem Streitwagen aus, ihre Töchter an ihrer Seite. Laut Tacitus hielt sie eine kurze Rede (siehe oben). Trotz ihrer Überzahl waren die Briten den Römern gegenüber im Nachteil, da sie weniger gut organisiert und nicht so gut im Kampf geübt waren. Weiterhin war das Feld begrenzt, auf dem die Römer sich stationiert hatte, so dass Boudicca ihnen nur immer genauso viele Krieger entgegen schicken konnte, wie die Römer selbst. Zu Beginn konnten die Römer ihre Position halten und mehrere Wellen von Kriegern besiegen, die Boudicca ihnen entgegen schickte. Später schlossen sie ihre Keilformation und als die Briten zu fliehen begannen, wurden sie durch ihre eigenen Familien behindert, die sie als Wagenburg an den Enden des Schlachtfelds zurückgelassen hatten. Andere römische Berichte zeigen, dass dies schon von verschiedenen Stämmen als letzte Verteidigungslinie benutzt worden war. Sie wurden abgeschlachtet. Laut Tacitus fielen beinahe achtzigtausend Briten, allerdings nur etwa vierhundert Römer. Laut Tacitus' Annalen vergiftete Boudicca sich selbst, allerdings schrieb er im zwanzig Jahre früher erschienenen Agricola nichts dergleichen, sondern behauptet, die Revolte sei aufgrund mangelndem Interesse ausgelaufen. Dio sagt, Boudicca wäre krank geworden und starb und hätte ein prächtiges Begräbnis erhalten; allerdings könnte dies auch eine praktische Möglichkeit gewesen sein, sie aus der Geschichte verschwinden zu lassen. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Dio Tacitus gelesen haben muss, ist es zu vernachlässigen, dass er nichts über Selbstmord schreibt. Vermächtnis Boudicca geriet während des Mittelalters in Vergessenheit, doch als man in der frühen Neuzeit mit der Wiederbelebung antiker Quellen begann, tauchte ihr Name auf und ihre Geschichte wurde zur Inspiration für Theaterstücke und man widmete ihr sogar eine Statue an der Westminster Bridge. Medien Theaterstücke * 1610 Bonduca von John Fletcher und Francis Beaumont * 1753 Boadicea von Richard Glover Literatur * Alfred Tennyson - Boadicea (Gedicht) * Manfred Böckl - Die letzte Königin der Kelten * Rosemary Sutcliff - Lied für eine dunkle Königin * Clare Hoskyns Abrahall - Boudicea, Queen of the Iceni (1949) * Kenneth S. Allen - Crimson Harvest * Margaret Cotton - Boudica's War * Marion Zimmer Bradley - Ravens of Avalon * Yann Brékilien - La Reine sauvage (französisch) * J.F. Broxholme - The War Queen * John K. Daniels - Young Boudicca * Joyce Doré - Hemlock * Gladys May Durant - Fires of Revolt: A Story of Boadicea's Day * Haley Elizabeth Garwood - Ashes of Britannia * Pauline Gedge - Der Adler und der Rabe * Alan Gold - Warrior Queen * Roxanne Gregory - Boudicca's revenge * Ian Campbell Hannah - Voadica: A Romanve of the Roman Wall * Sally Harris - Son of rebellion: A story of Boudica's Britain * Arjae Harrison - Boudicca (Roman) * Frances Hendry - Victoria: born to be a warrior * George Alfred Henty - Beric the Briton * Jack Holland - Druid Time * Charles Jackson - Chariot Boy and the warrior Queen * Betty King - Bouadicea * Mary MacKie - The People of the Horse * Eva Rose McDonald - Roman Conqueror * Stephanie Plowman - To Spare the Conquered * Anthony Price - The Boudica killing * Ernest Protheroe - For Queen and Emperor: A Story of Valour and Adventure * Mike Ripley - Boudica and the lost Roman * Amyot Sagon - Under the Roman Eagles * Manda Scott ** Die Herrin der Kelten ** Das Schwert der Keltin ** Die Seherin der Kelten ** Die Kriegerin der Kelten * Andrew M. Seddon - Imperial legions * Anya Seton - The Mistletoe and the Sword * George Shipway - Imperial Governor * Marlene Sosebee - Boudica, Queen of the Iceni * James Sinclair - Warrior Queen * Gary Sutton ** She fights free: Warrior Queen terrifies the Romans ** Woman, warrior, queen: Boudica terrifies the Romans * Henry Treece ** Red Queen, White Queen ** The bronce sword ** The centurion ** The Queens brooch * Marie Trevelyan - Britain's greatness foretold: The Story of Boadicea, the british Warrior-Queen * Charles Humble Dudley Ward - Boudicca: A Romance of Britain's Fighting Queen (1913) * Philippa Wiat - The Golden Chariot * Henriette Wilke - Römerherrschaft in Britannien * David Wishart - The Horse Coin * Marguerite Johnson - Boudicca * C.A. Powell - Meeting Boudicca * M. J. Trow - Boudicca: The Warrior Queen Musik * Enya - Boadicea * The Libertines - The Good Old Days * Faith and the Muse - Boudiccea * Mason - Boadicea Film und Fernsehen * 1927 Boadicea * 1966 Königin der Wikinger * 1980 In Search of Boadicea - Dokumentation (engl.) * 2003 Boudica * 2006 Warrior Queen * 2006 Boudicca: Warrior Queen of Ancient Britain (Dokumentation engl.) * 2009 Horrible Histories - Boudicca (Comedy-Serie) * 2011 Time Team Special: Boudica's Lost Tribe - Dokumentation (engl.) * Boudicca: Königin und Kriegerin (Dokumentation) Spiele * Sid Meier's Civilization * Ryse: Son of Rome Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Keltischer Stammesführer Kategorie:Iceni